Dawson's Creek Season 7
by Prolifik
Summary: The Show must go on


(Shot of Joey on couch speaking to someone on the phone)  
  
Joey:  
  
Alright, I love you. See you tonight.  
  
(Pacey walks in)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Should I be worried about the conversation you were just having?  
  
Joey:  
  
Were you eavesdropping?  
  
Pacey:  
  
If by eavesdropping you mean listening to your whole entire conversation, then yes.  
  
(Joey smiles)  
  
(She stands up and kisses Pacey)  
  
Joey:  
  
It was Bessie. Were going over their for dinner.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Sounds good. Do we need to bring anything?  
  
Joey:  
  
Just our bodies.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Sounds easy enough.  
  
Joey:  
  
Does it?  
  
(Joey begins to kiss Pacey)  
  
(Pacey pulls away)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Uh uh Potter, like you said we need to bring our bodies.  
  
(Joey kisses Pacey)  
  
Pacey:  
  
And if you...  
  
(Joey Kisses Pacey again)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Keep...  
  
(Joey kisses Pacey again)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Doing...  
  
(Joey Kisses Pacey again)  
  
Pacey:  
  
That...  
  
(Joey Kisses Pacey one more time)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Oh who am I kidding? Come here Potter.  
  
(Pacey lifts Joey up and places her on the couch)  
  
(They begin to make out)  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Let the machine get it.  
  
Joey:  
  
It's probably someone important.  
  
(Joey gets up)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Like I'm not.  
  
(Joey sticks out her tongue)  
  
(Joey picks up the phone)  
  
Joey:  
  
Hello?  
  
(Pause)  
  
Joey:  
  
Dawson?  
  
(Cut to Theme Music)  
  
(Split screen Joey talking to Dawson)  
  
Dawson:  
  
Yeah it's me. Don't seem too excited.  
  
Joey:  
  
No, it's just that im confused. I thought you were doing a shoot in some desert location.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Oh no well we finished filming on it, and now it's in post production which I can do from Capeside.  
  
Joey:  
  
Your in Capeside?  
  
Dawson:  
  
I am.   
  
Pacey:  
  
Who's in Capeside?  
  
Joey:  
  
Dawson is.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Is that Pacey?  
  
Joey:  
  
It is.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Ask him if he wants to eat diner at Bessie's.  
  
Dawson:  
  
I'd love to if I'm not intruding.  
  
Pacey:  
  
You wouldn't be intruding.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Ok I'll be there at 7:30.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Sounds good.  
  
(Dawson hangs up)  
  
(Joey hangs up)  
  
(Joey gives Pacey a blank stare)  
  
Pacey:  
  
What?  
  
Joey:  
  
I thought I was the one with the phone.  
  
(Pacey smiles)  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Shot of Jack eating lunch at cafeteria with other teachers)  
  
Teacher 1:  
  
I can't believe these new regents standards. They are just impossible to meet.  
  
Jack:  
  
I think your underestimating the students.  
  
Teacher 1:  
  
Underestimating? I gave a pop quiz yesterday, and not one of them passed it.  
  
Jack:  
  
(Under his breath) Maybe it's nont the kids.  
  
Teacher 1:  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Jacks:  
  
I said, mmmmm these figs. You should really try one.  
  
(Jack pops a fig in his mouth)  
  
(Jack sees the back of a blonde hair girl)  
  
Women:  
  
Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Mcphee?  
  
(Jack stands up)  
  
Jack:  
  
Andie!  
  
(Andie turns around)  
  
Jack:  
  
Your home.  
  
(Andie smiles)  
  
Andie:  
  
I am.  
  
(Jack and Andie embrace)  
  
(Fade out)  
  
Andie:  
  
So where are we going?  
  
Jack:  
  
Over to Joey's to see if we can join them for supper at Bessie's. It's become our weekly thing. Joey is so busy running her publishing company, Pacey's got the restaurant, and I have to teach and tutor.  
  
Andie:  
  
Busy much.  
  
Jack:  
  
That it is Andie.  
  
(Andie and Jack come to Joey's and Pacey's door)  
  
(Jack begins to knock on the door)  
  
Joey:  
  
(Screaming) Yes it's not a problem you can come.  
  
(Pacey opens the door)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Don't mind Jo it's her time of the month.   
  
Joey:  
  
Shut up Pacey.  
  
(Pacey pauses)   
  
Pacey:  
  
Andie! Andie! Your home! When did you get back?  
  
(Pacey hugs Andie)  
  
Andie:  
  
I got back this morning. I'm moving in with Jack and Doug to help take care of Amy.  
  
Pacey:  
  
That's amazing. The whole crew is back in Capeside.  
  
Jack:  
  
Except for Dawson.  
  
Pacey:  
  
No, the oompa loompa has returned. In fact, he will be joing us for dinner.  
  
(Joey screams)  
  
Joey:  
  
Which is in less than an hour.  
  
Pacey:  
  
She get's like this sometimes, don't mind her.  
  
Jack:  
  
Yeah so will see you later.  
  
Pacey:  
  
It's great to see you again Andie.  
  
Andie:  
  
You too Pacey.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Joey hands Pacey two bowls of salad)  
  
Joey:  
  
Carry this, and this.  
  
Pacey:  
  
What happened to just needing our bodies Potter?  
  
Joey:  
  
Bessie now has two more bodies than she usually has. We need to help out. You need to help out.  
  
Pacey:  
  
What are you tryna say?  
  
Joey:  
  
Your not pushing you weight.  
  
Pacey:  
  
I'm not pushing my weight?  
  
Joey:  
  
That's what I said.  
  
(Pacey puts the bowls in the car)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Ever since you recieved a call from a certain soul mate you've done a 360 in personality. Now these may be just my insecurties talking, but when will you ever get over him?  
  
(Pacey hops in the car and slams the door)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Are you coming or not?  
  
(Joey walks silently into the car and closes the door)  
  
(They drive off)  
  
(Fade out)   
  
(Shot of Pacey knocking on door)  
  
(The door opens)  
  
Alexander:  
  
Uncle Pacey!  
  
(Pacey looks down)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Come here you little rugrat. What say you and me watch a movie.  
  
Alexander:  
  
I get to choose this time.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Oh fine. What are we watching then?  
  
Alexander:  
  
The Graduate.  
  
(Pacey smiles)  
  
Pacey:  
  
A boy after my own heart. Go set it up I'll be right there.  
  
(Bessie taps Pacey on the shoulder)  
  
Pacey:  
  
I know Bess don't give him any ideas that should not be given to a boy of his age.  
  
(Pacey sets down the two bowls of salad)  
  
Bessie:  
  
There you go Pace. Now run along and don't cause any trouble.  
  
(Pacey goes up stairs)  
  
Bessie:  
  
Joey you look miserable what's the matter?  
  
JOey:  
  
Had a fight with Pacey.  
  
Bessie:  
  
No (sarcasticly). I swear you two are just like a old married couple.  
  
(Dawson walks in)  
  
Dawson:  
  
Or like 7 year old kids. (Dawson smiles warmly)  
  
Joey:  
  
Dawson.   
  
Dawson:  
  
Joey.  
  
(They hug)  
  
Joey:  
  
I'm so glad your here.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Me too. Me too.  
  
Jack:  
  
Ok enough with all the lovey dovey stuff it's time for dinner. SOmeone call Pacey and Alexander.  
  
(Pacey and Alexander run down the stairs)  
  
Pacey:  
  
We hear a food and...  
  
Alexander:  
  
we come a running.  
  
Pacey:  
  
This kid is the best.  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Shot of everyone at the table)  
  
Dawson:  
  
So? Whats new?  
  
Jack:  
  
Good conversation starter Dawson.  
  
Andie:  
  
Hey at least he tried.   
  
Dawson:  
  
So Joey how is the publishing thing going?  
  
Joey:  
  
Its going good Dawson. So how long are you going to be here?  
  
Dawson:  
  
Well I wasn't completly honest. Now that my show The Creek is a hit (Dawson smiles) I've decided to relocate where we shoot.  
  
Pacey:  
  
And your filming in Capeside now is my guess.  
  
Dawson:  
  
That's right. Back to where it all started.   
  
Andie:  
  
Oh my god thats amazing were all back together now.  
  
Dawson:  
  
What? How long are you staying for Andie?  
  
Andie:  
  
Well I guess until Jack and Doug can't stand me anymore.  
  
(Jack smiles)  
  
Jack:  
  
Your bags are all packed.  
  
(Andie gently hits him)  
  
(Grams walks in)  
  
Grams:  
  
Anymore spaghetti?  
  
Pacey:  
  
No thanks grams. Were all full. Come sit down and take a load off. I'll go work on dessert with Bessie.   
  
(Pacey gets up to help)  
  
(Joey watches him walk out)  
  
Andie:  
  
So Pace is doing good?  
  
Joey:  
  
Yeah he's great. We just had a little fight this afternoon.   
  
Jack:  
  
Well that's nothing new. (Everyone laughs)  
  
(Joey frowns)  
  
(Fade out)  
  
Andie:  
  
I had a great time Bess. Thanks a lot.   
  
(Andie, Jack, and Dawson jump into the car)  
  
(The engine doesn't work)  
  
Dawson:  
  
Battery dead?  
  
Jack:  
  
Yeah I thin so.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Need help?  
  
Jack:  
  
Na I got it. You guys can start the short treck home if you want.  
  
Andie:  
  
Alright. I'll see you at home.   
  
Jack:  
  
Yeah, alright see ya. Bye Dawson.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Bye Jack.   
  
(Fade out)  
  
Dawson:  
  
I think this is your stop.  
  
Andie:  
  
I think it is too. Although its been such a long time and we were have such a fun conversation I hardly noticed it was my house.  
  
Dawson:  
  
Yeah, it has been a long time. So what brings you back?  
  
Andie:  
  
I wanted to help Jack and DOug with...  
  
Dawson:  
  
I know the fictional story you gave everyone else, but what really is it?  
  
Andie:  
  
The truth? The truth is that I missed my home, I missed my family, and I missed my friends.  
  
(Andie smiles at Dawson)  
  
Dawson:  
  
You want to get some coffe tommorow?  
  
Andie:  
  
Sure sounds great.   
  
Dawson:  
  
I'll pick you up, I heard they put a Starbucks across from the video store.  
  
Andie:  
  
What's happening to this place?  
  
(Dawson smiles)  
  
Dawson:  
  
Strange things. And unexpected changes.  
  
(Andie smiles)  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Shot of Pacey walking into his bedroom)  
  
Pacey:  
  
Jo, I'm going to sleep.   
  
Joey:  
  
Pacey wait.   
  
Pacey:  
  
What's the matter this time?  
  
Joey:  
  
Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for...  
  
Pacey:  
  
Stop. Don't do it. If anyone needs to apologize it's me.  
  
Joey:  
  
For what?  
  
Pacey:  
  
For bringing up Dawson as a reason that you were getting mad at me. I know it must be hard working 14 hours a day 7 days a week, running your own publishing company, and having a boyfriend thats oblivisous that he cant even see when his girlfriend is pregnant.  
  
(Pacey smiles)  
  
Joey:  
  
What? Pace I'm not preg... Oh your going to get it.  
  
Pacey:  
  
Have to catch me first.  
  
(Pacey runs into bedroom with Joey chasing after him)  
  
(Joey pushes him on the bed)  
  
Joey:  
  
Now your going to get it.  
  
(Joey and Pacey kiss on the bed)  
  
(Fade out) 


End file.
